Cold Harbor
Cold Harbor is an independent city located in North America. It has, for as long as anyone can remember, been rittled with crime, and curroption. With the fall of the order in book one, these issues only grew. Geography Cold Harbor is a major port that recieves considerable river and sea traffic from countries such as Franco-Germany, Ingaland, and the UAR. History During the fall of the Order Cold Harbor became a pocket of resistance to the SLF. The Oligarchy that existed at the time was quickly overthrown when it refused to back down from office. The SLF then commenced to establish a democratic administration, hoping to use Cold Harbor as an experiment to see if a people, so long oppressed, could maintain a democracy. As it has been shown in history that often, as oppressed people tend to be use to being told what to do, and have little to no desire to lead, democracies formed from them usually convert into dictatorships. Mayor Samual was elected in a single party candidacy following the SLF victory. After a year in power, crime continued to rise, though his associates refused to send SLF forces in, as doing so would ruin the experiment. In response to the rising crime, and lack of strong military presence many supers took to masked crime fighting, or vigilante justice while others saw the chaos as oppurtunity. In 2018 the Mayor decided that if the SLF would not aid, then other powers may. The Franco-German Republic offered to establish relations, and open it's ports to trade with the city state. It is theorized by many that the attack on the city hall by a lone super was some how a political act tied to the cities move for international recognition as a soviegn state. This attack all but whiped out the city's government. Following the attack Mayor Samual steped down from office, opening for the cities first free election to take place between the Unity and Whig parties. Unity won by over half the votes instating Alex Walker as the the city's 2nd Mayor. Administration Cold Harbor is managed by a Mayor-Council government. Elections are held for the Mayor, who has no term limits, every three years. The Mayor is primarily a cordinator of efforts who appoints high ranking officials (Commisioner, Cheif of Finances, etc). The Council and the Mayor may both propose a law, though a vote from the council is needed to enact the law. Alternatively, the Mayor may pass a decree, which becomes law, until the council votes to make the law void, valid, or a new Mayor is elected to office. Known Members of the Current Administration *Commisioner Bakers *Councilman Bruce Jordan *Mayor Alex Walker *Press Secretary Rogers Legislation Security The city's police force is overseen by it's Commisioner. Following the passing of the United Security Act in 2013 the police force has seen an increase in funding, and the creation of the SAU (Special Aprehension Unit), a taskforce ment to find, and contain, metahuman criminals. This taskforce is also the first unit to integrate Metahumans into it's ranks. Cold Harbor's security forces still makes use of the the equipment left over from the Order's reign. Buisness Buisness in Cold Harbor is mostly centered upon the docks, which are overrun by a gang known as the Children of the Sea. Most revinue from the location is achieved though the wealth of Victoria Shaw. Manufacturing also plays a role with Haynes Enterprises contributing heavily upon the city's economy. Places of Interest Cold Harbor Grand Lake: Cold Harbor International Airport: Dilmun Club: A club for the extremely wealthy and influential. Relocated to the United American Republic after the Path attack. Franco-German Embassy: '''Plans for an embassy were underway but were indefinitely put on ice when the Path took over the city. '''Joes': '''A 1930s style Ice Cream parlour founded by Joe Milton, a former officer of the New Continental Army. Though merely looking at him you would not suspect his past. The place is known for it's Root Beer Floats. '''Town Hall: United Flags: Park: Home to *Alex Walker *Michael Haynes *Rogers *Ron Bakers *Terra (Book Two) *Samual *Rei (Shadows of the Past) *Geneviève Devereaux Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:Settlement Category:Unfinished Pages